pocketrumblefandomcom-20200215-history
Tenchi
Tenchi is one of the flagship characters of Pocket Rumble, alongside Naomi. Biography Appearance Tenchi is a Japanese schoolboy with remarkable energy-based powers. He wears a simple uniform consisting of a collared white shirt, black shorts with a belt, and a red tie. He also wears red training gloves and red-and-white sneakers, and his black hair is combed forward into a spiky pompadour-like hairdo. When Tenchi uses his powers, he gains flaming blue antlers made of a strange ghostly energy. When he is overcome with energy, his eyes go blank and he floats silhouetted in a shaft of bright light. Personality Story Stage Theme Music Moveset Tenchi has a versatile moveset loosely based on Ryu's from the Street Fighter series. Tenchi's fireball, uppercut, hecknd all-around reliable normals make him an easy fighter for beginners to learn. Movement Options Tenchi has an average-speed walk and a normal jump arc. Tenchi can dash a set distance either forward or backward with a double-tap in the desired direction. Normals Specials Meter Options Tenchi gains meter by performing his special moves. It takes 6 specials to fill his meter. When full, meter can be spent on a single "Rumble Fireball." His Rumble Fireball cannot be canceled into from a special move, but there are several ways to combo special into super: * Special fireball can combo if it is done quickly at a very particular range. * Air antlers can combo if it hits a jumping opponent near the end of its active frames. * Charge antlers can combo if it hits at the very end of its active frames. Strategy Matchups Combos 2A x (3B or 3A) (Confirm from low poke) [ 2 hits ] 5A 5A x 3B (Knockdown, instant 3A for meaty fireball on their wake up) [ 3 hits ] (j.B or j.A) 5A 5A x 3B [ 4 hits ] (j.B or j.A) 5A 5A x 1B [ 5 hits ] (j.A or j.B) 5A 5A x A + B [ 7 hits ] anti-air 1A (juggle) 1B [ 3 Hits] (You can press and hold the 1B button directly after 1A) anti-air 1A (juggle) A+B [ 5 Hits ] Any normal except for 2B will combo into A+B Main cast Tenchi Naomi Keiko Quinn June Hector Agent Parker Subject 11 Downloadable characters Morgana Geiger Revisions Below is a list of changes to the character from version to version. Pre-Alpha to Alpha * Standing B was changed from an overhead axe kick to a hook punch. * Kick Launcher was changed to Antler Flip. * Rumble Counter was removed. Alpha 0.2.1 * Super motion changed to A+B, from 3A+B. Alpha 0.2.2 * Hurtbox size increased during 3A to make the move more vulnerable to crossups. Alpha 0.3.1 * Hitting Tenchi out of 3B no longer puts him in crouch state. Alpha 0.3.4 * 2B+A now knocks higher, allowing followup hits more often. Alpha to Beta Beta to Retail Trivia * During planning and early development, Tenchi was nicknamed "Danny Deerhoof."Published on 10 Dec 2014, "Cardboard Robot (Pocket Rumble) - Sup, Holmes? Ep 126", Navigation External links * References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Students